Es mas cómodo engañarse
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Es mas cómodo engañarse... ¿verdad Sasuke? ::Oneshot::


**X… … … … …Es mas cómodo engañarse**

**Autor: **Asura Aoi

**Summary:** Es mas cómodo engañarse… ¿verdad Sasuke::Oneshot::

**Advertencias: **Ninguna…

¡¡xD!! Algo que hice hace tiempo, quería publicarlo antes pero por detallitos no se puede n.n

**Desclaimer:** Naruto no es mió…pero yo te acepto con mucho gusto a Sasuke-kun n///n.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**S**altó de árbol en árbol, buscando un lugar en especial, buscando a cierta persona, aunque para encontrarla a estas horas en algún lugar era casi imposible.

Saltó alegremente, de nuevo la vería, era algo especial, le encantaba verla de ese modo todos los días, esa era su razón de existencia, esa era la razón por lo cual todos los días despertaba con la ansia de que la noche llegaría.

Su corazón pálpito rápidamente cada vez que se acercaba, había recorrido tantos kilómetros para encontrarla, para verla otra vez, había estado esperando todo el día para esto.

Había estado enamorado de ella secretamente, por eso nunca lo demostraba, porque descubrirían su punto débil, eso le perjudicaría. Juro y juro que volvería a verla después de su partida, porque la necesitaba, porque la amaba, porque era ya desde hace tiempo su razón para vivir, ni su clan ni nada…solo ella…

Esquivo los guardias jounin de la puerta fácilmente, había mejorado sus habilidades desde que dejo su pueblo, nada había cambiado, busco con la mirada la casa que buscaba y la encontró

Caminó hacía ese lugar ansioso, ya sentía su aroma en el aire, subió hasta su ventana, cerrada, diablos, odiaba que su ventana estuviera cerrada. La abrió con algo de dificultad.

Y la vio hay, dormida, en un sueño profundo. Se acerco a ella y tomo una silla cercana y la puso cerca de la cama, se sentó y la observo por unos segundos. Era tan bella, tan inocente, tan dulce, como siempre lo había sido, desde que la conoció.  
Quitó unos cuantos cabellos rosas de su bello rostro. Oh dios, era perfecta…

Observó todo su cuerpo solo cubierto por un camisón, se sonrojo, había crecido bastante, ya era una mujer, no le importaba que ella lo odiara por haberla dejado hace tiempo, no le importaba lo que pensara la gente de Konoha de él, no le importaba nada, solo le importaba ella, solo ella, solo ella…

- "Solo tu…"

Dirigió una de sus manos traviesas a la cintura de la chica, oh si, se sentía tan bien, empezó a acariciarla, menos mal que ella era de sueño pesado, lo había comprobado al tirar un shuriken. Dios, su silueta era perfecta, definitivamente él no la merecía, por eso hacía lo que hacía, por eso la veía todas las noches dormida, no podía verla de día, era como atraer la muerte hacía él.

Su otra mano traviesa se dirigió al cabello rosado de la chica…lo toco como si fuera oro, sedoso, de un agradable aroma, aún húmedo por la ducha.

- "A crecido un poco mas…creó que me pierdo de mucho…"

Jugó un poco con su cabello, era tan sedoso, soltó una sonrisita cuando la vio molestarse un poco, quitó la mano que tenía en la cintura y la dirigió al cabello, ella hizo un gesto molesto y él quitó sus manos rápidamente.

- "¡Estúpido!" - se reprendió -

Pero sus ganas de volver a tocar su suave piel le ganaron, esta vez atrevidamente dirigió dos de sus dedos a la pierna de la chica quien soltó una sonrisa divertida. Se deleito con solo tocar su pierna, su piel pálida en ese lugar, la luz de la luna la hacía ver tan hermosa, la hacía ver tan elegante…

Observó el reloj, 3:30 am, podría estar con ella un poco mas.

- "Cuanto has crecido mi princesa…ya no eres un niña caprichuda, seguro que ya eres mas madura, seguro que ya sabes como controlar fuertes jutsus ¿verdad?"

Posó su mano en la mejilla, rosa aún dormida, oh por dios, se mataría si algo le pasara

- "Me pregunto si me sigues esperando, yo creo que no, pareces tan feliz, pero no me importaría, porque seguiría viéndote a escondidas sin que te des cuenta, aunque no me gusta hacerlo, parezco ladrón, bueno, creo que lo era de tu corazón"

Una sonrisa melancólica pasó por su rostro, de nueva cuenta observo el reloj, 4:15 am, tarde, esta vez ya no dormiría pero no le importo que lo reprendieran por no haberse presentado temprano al lugar citado.

Se levanto de la silla y la puso donde la había encontrado, pero antes de irse poso sus labios sobre los de ella, le había dado un beso de despedida como siempre lo hacía desde hace tiempo, secretamente, confidencialmente eso quedaría grabado en su memoria por siempre.

- "Te amo…no lo olvides…aunque creo que lo harás…"

Sonrió melancólicamente, ahora era hora de partir, odiaba alejarse de ella, todo el día pasaría sin ella, se había acostumbrado a estar sin ella, pero no todo es duradero. Abrió la ventana, no quería irse, odiaba hacerlo, era lo que mas odiaba en el mundo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- "Mi princesa…voy a volver…te lo prometo…cueste lo que me cueste…"

La miró por última vez en el día, se movió un poco y las sabanas se cayeron de la cama dejando descubierta su silueta, se sonrojo notablemente, hacía tiempo que no la veía de ese modo, quería verla sonreír otra vez. Saltó, de nueva cuenta se iría otra vez, burlo otra ves a los jounin de guardia y con tristeza se fue de Konoha.

- ¿Uh?

Se levanto, había tenido el presentimiento de que alguien la observaba

- Debió ser mi imaginación

Se dispuso a dormir otra ves, ignoraba ese sentimiento, ya había madurado, ya no lo esperaba, había otra persona, se cansó de esperar, se acostó de nueva cuenta, cuando sintió un brazo rodearle la espalda.

- Ya llegue… - le susurró el joven de ojos cristalinos -

- Mañana me cuentas, tengo sueño

- Ok

Ambos durmieron placidamente…

-

_**X… … … … …**_

-

- Te levantas nuevamente tarde Sasuke

- Eso a ti que te importa 

Olvido lo sucedido ayer y mejor pensó de nueva cuenta en ella, le hacía sentirse relajado, oh si, pensar en ella era agradable, una brisa suave le golpeo el rostro, él cerró los ojos.

_**- "Se que ya no me esperas…pero aunque no lo hagas, yo seguiré amándote, mi pequeña princesa, soñare que eres mía…porque…Es mas cómodo engañarse… ¿verdad?"**_

-

**X… … … … …**

-

**H**asta aquí el oneshot.

**E**spero les haya gustado.

**¡**Dejen Review!

**Asura Aoi n.n**


End file.
